Wizards of Marrash
Wizards have been a staple within the city of Marrash since it was settled during the Great Silence. As many blamed wizards for the loss of Divine Healing to all of humanity, the only option for a great many wizards was to either face the rath of pretender clerics and torch-wielding mobs or leave those areas where Magi were not welcome. Once place they were welcome and where work was available and paid well was the newly founded settlement of Marrash. Some wizards moved by themselves or took with them their families. Others came with their Cabal, seeking new avenues for fame and fortune. As more and more Magi began filtering into the city, groups formed and were destroyed. Some came to power and some lost what they thought was power. Keepers of the Eternal Flame With the refugees fleeing to the trade city of Marrash many of whom brought with them Mage Hunters from the Keepers of the Eternal Flame; eager to either recruit or to destroy any wizard. When the Keepers and their Hunters followed wizards into Marrash the Guilds, whom the Wizards were working for, had their own things to say. Time and again, the Keepers would request access to the city or permission to hunt for the wizard in question on the streets and each time the Trade Lords of the Guilds would either refuse or demand a hefty payment from the Keepers and then refuse. When the Keepers threatened to burn down the city walls, the Magi of the town unified with the guilds to destroy them and/or drive them off. Order of Stars When emissaries of the Azure Council approached the Guilds to create a permanent base within the Trade City the feelings were mixed. Trade with the Wizards of the Council would be lucrative and the Alchemist and Clothier guilds were in favor of letting them. But others of the Trade Lords were hesitant to allow a formal organization, such as the Azure Council, within their walls for fear that they would become another Kel Arn. In time it would be discovered that the House of Mogador pressured some of the Trade Lords into refusing to permit the Azure Council to establish a base within the city. Their main reason to keep the Council away was so that they could continue their research into Necromancy without obstruction. The Council has, through various alliances, treaties and trade deals, kept themselves apprised of the comings and goings of the Wizards of Marrash. 'Known Cabal' Just as with the guilds of the city, Cabal, as the smallest group of arcane workers, are just as integral to trade. Few trade guilds would risk angering the wizards for fear that they might make their destruction a personal hobby. Few guilds could stand up to a cabal who has decided to destroy someone for some personal slight or insult. Additionally, many guilds will ally themselves with Cabal in order to protect their merchandise and cargo for shipments (either import or export). category=Cabal category=Marrash Arcane Politics There are, essentially, two factions within the Wizards of Marrash; those who follow Mazaran and those who follow Mogador. Nearly every event that happens in the city can be linked back, should a wizard be involved, to either of these two wizards. 'Known Wizards' category=Character category=Marrash category=Wizard Category:Marrash Category:Sub